Oreo Cookies
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [SasuNaru] 'We're done twisting, right? So now we lick.' A small drabble in which Naruto teaches Sasuke how to eat an orea cookie, and where Sasuke has trouble chasing away his perverted thoughts.


**Title: **Oreo Cookies**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **T or PG-13**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me. Nor do the oreo cookies. xD

**Done on the request of Anime Ruby Girl who kindly gave me inspiration about the cookie. –hearts- I hope I managed to get what you had wanted!**

**Author's Notes: **It's been so long since I've last written a fanfic, and I'm sort of surprised at myself that I actually wrote something that's not… smut. xD It's not even that romantic. D: le gasp, I know. I still hope you guys enjoy this. :D Please point out typos and grammar mistakes!

* * *

**Oreo Cookies**

The stare Naruto was giving him was beginning to tick him off. He chose to ignore it, not willing to waste his time arguing with some clueless idiot when he could be spending time doing more important things, like understanding just what exactly Kakashi was saying about the whole 'twist, lick, dunk' routine.

It was just a cookie. Why make things complicated?

He poked at the cookie absentmindedly, letting his eyes rest on the glass of milk beside him. That's a nice choice for a beverage; a healthy drink for healthy ninjas. _Twist, lick, dunk? _When Sasuke looked at the cookie, all his mind supplied was _bite, chew, swallow _then drink, before letting the acidic contents of his stomach do the rest of the work.

Sighing, he decided to stop mulling about it. Besides, Kakashi had proved to be not that sane anyway.

Deciding that he should just eat the cookie the way he had always ate cookies, he was surprised when a scream nearly blew his eardrum up as soon as the cookie touched his lips. Vein nearly popping, he turned, "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto looked aghast. "Don't tell me you're actually planning on eating that cookie like… _that_!"

Twitch. "Like what?"

"_That_!" The blonde scolded, "You're actually planning on just biting it off just like that!"

Yet another twitch. "And what is wrong with that?"

"Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke." Naruto tutted, shaking his head.

His tone made Sasuke want to bite his head off instead. "What is it, _Naruto_?"

Patience, Sasuke. He reminded himself to breathe evenly and to let his facial muscles rest from being scrunched up in irritation and with the desire to mutilate the person in front of him.

"Didn't you listen to what Kakashi-sensei told us?" Naruto sighed dramatically, taking the cookie from Sasuke's hands.

Breathe evenly, Sasuke. "Naruto, get to the point lest you want me to rip your brain out and gnaw on it instead of the cookie."

"No need to get hostile." Naruto muttered under his breath; a mutter that didn't went unheard, but was ignored. Continuing, Naruto cheerily raised the cookie to Sasuke's eye-level. "See this? Kakashi-sensei told us to twist, lick, and dunk! So just simply biting it off is a no-no!"

Sasuke growled. "It's just a cookie, you idiot."

"It's not _just _a cookie." Naruto protested, "It's an _oreo _cookie." He then proceeded to twist the two layers of the cookie, letting the cream spread as he took them apart, before showing them to Sasuke. "See? That's how you twist."

At this point, Sasuke was having a hard time keeping his killing intent hidden.

"Then what's next? Twist, lick, and dunk. So you lick, right?" Grinning, Naruto took one layer, tongue darting to lick at the cream ever so slowly.

The killing intent that Sasuke had slowly began to fade away, replaced by some other feeling that pooled at the bottom of his stomach and dangerously near his groin area. The fact that Naruto was actually taking his time with all the licking made the feeling more intense.

Happy at his work, Naruto then dunked the cookie in the glass of milk, before biting it cheerfully. "See? It's art! Of course, I didn't think you'd understand that, Sasuke bastard."

Again, Sasuke reminded himself to breathe evenly, and to let that feeling at the pit of his stomach fade away, but it wasn't as willing to go away as his killing intent. Sighing, he decided to just give it up – but at that exact moment, his eyes caught sight of the plate still full of oreo cookies.

Looking at Naruto, he took note of Naruto's happy face, and the small remnants of cream still on the blonde's lips.

"Say, Naruto, could you show me that twist, lick, dunk thing again?"

- **owari **-


End file.
